The invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches, and more particularly to a latch assembly that provides a secure connection to a switch operator.
Electrical switch assemblies are widely used to control industrial equipment. Typically, an electrical switch assembly includes a switch operator, such as a push button, that is mounted to a front of a panel. The electrical switch assembly also includes an electrical switch, such as a contact block, that is mounted on the back of the panel and connected to equipment controlled by the switch. A latch assembly is also mounted on the back of the panel and used to secure the switch operator to the electrical switch.
A contact block generally includes a housing that contains normally opened and/or normally closed contacts. Actuation of the switch operator engages or disengages the contacts, thereby altering an operational state of equipment connected to the electrical switch assembly through the contact block. For example, when a normally opened contact is employed, actuation of the switch operator closes the normally opened contact to engage and/or start operation of equipment connected to the contact block. In contrast, a normally closed contact may be employed to stop an ongoing function by actuation of the switch operator. One common example of a normally closed contact is an emergency stop (E-Stop) function, where the switch operator may be activated to immediately terminate an ongoing function.
Latch assemblies are typically connected to switch operators through snap features, or other fastening devices, that provide for easy assembly and disconnection. However, if a latch assembly becomes dislodged or disconnected from a switch assembly, actuation of the switch operator may no longer have the desired effect on the controlled circuit within the contact block. Further, electrical switches are more frequently desired in industrial environments, which may be subject to shock and vibrations. Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced security of the connection between the latch assembly and the switch operator while still providing for easy connection and/or disconnection of the latch assembly from the switch operator.